


Hy Haff Neffer Luffed

by Gnomeskillet



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fluff, Jaegerslash, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomeskillet/pseuds/Gnomeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maxim's little confession on the walls of Stormhalten, Dimo wants some clarification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hy Haff Neffer Luffed

"So vot's all dot about neffer luffink?" Dimo asked, sliding up beside Maxim as they trekked towards the holographic Agatha, shoulders hunched up and expression carefully neutral.

Maxim glanced at him, glanced at the people around them, and shrugged. Oggie was trying to get Miss Zeetha's attention, the short plumber was trying to peer up holoAgatha's skirt, much to his partner's chagrin, and Lars's brow was so furrowed in thought, Maxim was sure his face would stick that way. No one was paying them any attention, so he was free to give Dimo some of his attention.

Bumping their shoulders together, Maxim flashed a toothy, roguish smile, eyes lowered seductively. "Hyu feelink insecure, _brudderlein?_ "

Dimo rumbled grumpily, and Maxim felt his smile go soft. He couldn't help it, Dimo could be just so cute when he was trying to be all tough and stoic. Granted, he was typically as tough as nails and as smooth as butter, but sometimes...

He bumped their shoulders together again, slower, more catlike, more of a rub than a bump. "Hyu know how Hy feel, Dimo."

For his efforts, he got another grumble, something sounding like "t'ought Hy deed," and Maxim felt himself go squish again, even as Dimo tensed up tighter. Honestly, Dimo could be so sentimental sometimes. Like a great big grumpy teddy bear. 

This time, Maxim brushed the backs of their hands together, then slid his around until their fingers tangled. The movement was subtle, their hands hidden between their bodies, but he could feel Dimo relax, like an exhale of breath.

"Don't vurry so moch," Maxim chuckled, bumping their heads together affectionately, giving Dimo's hand a squeeze. He didn't let go until he felt him squeeze back. "Hyu know who Hy belonk to."

"Miss Agatha!" he shouted, tightening his grip on Dimo's hand as he leapt forward. Dimo spluttered as Maxim dragged him along to the front of the group, but Maxim just laughed and grinned. "Hy schmell her! Iz dis vay! Come on!"


End file.
